1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transfer line for transporting workpieces from a first workstation to an adjacent second workstation.
2. Background Art
As a rule transfer lines comprise a plurality of individual workstations which serve for working the same or different types of workpieces. The respective workstation is designed for a given treatment of a workpiece.
WO 03/086699 A1 teaches a transporting arrangement of the generic type which comprises a frame that is to be disposed in front of, and centrally between, two adjacent workstations. A transporting beam is longitudinally displaceably supported on the frame, with a workpiece holding skid being disposed on the transporting beam for displacement over the length thereof. For transfer of a workpiece from one workstation to an adjacent workstation, the transporting beam, by its end that adjoins the first workstation, is moved in front thereof and the workpiece holding skid is moved there too. Then the workpiece is placed on and afterwards the transporting beam is moved by its other end in front of the second workstation. The workpiece holding skid is moved together with the workpiece into this position so that the workpiece is located in front of the second workstation. This design has the drawback of being comparatively complicated constructionally, there being no possibility of inspection of the phases of operation performed on the first workstation.